Deux monde une seule famille
by animatigre
Summary: je me suis inspirer du film 'Couleur de peu miel'. Robin n'a pas tout jour vécu avec ses parent. il grandi dans une famille de nonso, mais quand il apprendras qui n'est comme eu comment il vas réagi et ses frères et sœur?
1. Arriver

Quand Robin est née ses parents n'était pas marié en plus sa mère Mévora est coréenne se qui n'aide pas plus son cas. Des membres de la famille de sa mère lui disait que c'était une honte de garder cet enfant et qu'il fallait mieux l'abandonner. Mévora avait le cœur briser en pensent à ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix c'était la loi.

Alors, Mévora partie en Belgique retrouver des amies nonso qui connaissait Autremonde elle était sur qu'ils s'occuperait bien de Robin puisqu'ils ont déjà une fille. Arriver devant la maison de ses amies elle voit une femme aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes l'attendre, Mévora sortie de l'auto avec son fils et se dirige vers elle.

-Prend bien soin de lui dit-elle en remettent son bébé à son amie.

-T'en fais pas on le traitera comme notre fils dit-elle en prennent Robin dans ses bras.

-Et n'oublie quand il aura sa magie appelle nous dit Mévora puis embrasse une dernière fois son fils avant de partir.


	2. Jung

Robin a 6 ans, il est le deuxième enfant d'une famille de 5, mais il est le seul à avoir les cheveux blancs avec des mèches noires et des yeux bleus très très clairs. Mais Robin s'en fichait il aime sa famille et elle l'aime ses se qui conte.

POV Robin

Je suis exister mes parents mon dit qu'on adopte un garçon coréen, mais aussi je ne comprends pas on est déjà cinq dans la famille Katherine, moi, Cédric, Coralie, Gaëlle, alors pourquoi un autre enfant? En plus je ne savais pas comment il ressemble la seule chose que je sais s'est qu'il s'appelle Jung.

C'est papa qui est parti chercher notre nouveau frère pendant que maman nous surveille il y avait aussi bonne maman je suis resté à côté d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau membre de la famille.

Quand je le vois enfin Jung, il avait les cheveux noirs et la peau miel, Jung a l'air perdue en regardent la famille, mais quand son regard croisa le mien il se mit a se tortiller pour obliger papa à le déposer.

-Ok p'tit gars je te m'est parterre dit papa en le déposent

il s'approche de moi et me prend la main et me sourie, je lui sourie aussi jusqu'à que j'entends Cédric rire.

-Regarder Jung crois que Robin est un coréen comme lui dit-ils en continuent de rire

-Arrête je dis en lâchent la main de Jung et me dirige ver bonne maman.

Cédric aime me taquinerait avec mon apparence et je n'aime pas qu'il remarque que je ne ressemble pas a un membre de la famille et sa me fait de la peine. Je me force à ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, alors je me cache derrière bonne-maman.

-Cédric arrête de taquiner ton frère dit maman

Cédric a arrêté de rire puis nous rentrons tout à la maison. Dans l'auto maman me remis Gaëlle dans mes bras, la petite n'est qu'un bébé et elle était fatigué, mais elle refuse de dormir si je ne la tiens pas dans mes bras s'est comme ça de puis qu'elle est née. Je crois qu'insouciamment j'aime que Gaëlle se colle a moi comme ça elle est mon petit soleil dans la famille.

Pov Jung

Je rentre dans une auto avec mes nouveaux frères et sœurs, pendant le trajet j'entends tout le monde parler, mais je ne comprends rien. Je regarde le garçon coréen il parle a personne il fait que regarder dehors en tenant un bébé qui dort sur ses genoux. Quand on arrive devant, je crois, ma nouvelle maison il fait déjà nuit, on ma mis dans la même chambre que le garçon blond pour dormir.

Plus tard dans la nuit je n'arrive pas à m'endormir je me suis diriger vers la chambre du garçon coréen je me sentais plus a laissé avec lui que avec le blondinet. En ouvrent la porte je le voix dormir paisiblement avec le bébé dans les bras tout à coup il ouvre un œil puis soupir et tapote l'espace vide dans le lit avant de se rendormir, je me précipite a monter sur lit et a m'installer avant qu'il change d'avis puis je m'endorme.


	3. Valérie

Prov Robin

Aujourd'hui s'est un jour spécial, car la famille vas s'agrandir et seulement moi et mes parents qu'ils le savent, mais se n'es pas facile de garder le secret, mes frères et sœurs me posent des questions depuis à peu près deux semaines. Est aujourd'hui je vais avec mon père pour chercher le petit nouveau et pour garder la surprise on a dit aux autres qu'ont parte pour faire des cours.

-Robin pourquoi je ne peux venir avec toi et papa pour vous aidez dit Jung en me suivent jusqu'à l'auto

-Petit frère, les choses qu'ont va chercher son très lourde quand tu seras plus fort tu pourras venir avec nous, mais pour l'heure je te demande de surveiller Gaëlle pour moi.

Le malaise de les trahirent me reprend, je déteste leur mentir s'est comme s'ils ne sont plus de ma famille et sa me rend triste. Papa la sûrement remarquer puisqu'il ma ébouriffée les cheveux avant de démarrer l'auto.

Prov Coralie

-Grand frère agi bizarrement tu ne trouve pas Katherine

-Oui, surtout pour ne pas emmener Jung avec lui d'habitude il accepte tout le temps

-Sa dois être très important pour que Robin y ailles seul avec papa répondit Cédric en passe a cote de nous pour rejoindre Jung et Gaëlle dehors.

La journée a continué son cours normal même si on a des questions qui nous tambourinent la tête et qu'on ne connaît pas les réponses.

Prov Gaëlle

Jung est resté avec moi depuis que Robin est parti, c'est presque l'heure de souper quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrirent et une voix crie

-Hé, tout le monde venez voir

je fonce vers l'entrer et je vois mon grand frère tenir un bébé dans ses bras, mes autres frères et sœurs nous rejoint quelque seconde de plus tard.

-hahahaha et une pisseuse de plus dans la famille, se moque papa en nous rejoint

-Arrête de te moquer d'elle papa c'est toi qui la voulait en plus.

On dirait que Robin la déjà accepter dans la famille, il devient très protecteur envers nous quand quelqu'un se moque méchament

-Hé Robin je peux la prendre dit, Katherine en essaye, de prendre le bébé, mais celui-ci s'accroche très fort en mon grand frère

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie désole sœurette.

-Elle s'appelle comment, papa dit Coralie en change de sujet

- elle s'appelle Lee Sung-Sook répond papa

tout le monde essaye de le dire, mais a chaque fois on arrive pas a le dire.

-se nom est trop compliquer que penser-vous de Valérie

-Bien sûr puisque tu ressembles a Jung et a elle s'est toi qui la renom dit Cédric avec moquerie

Robin remis Valérie à papa avant de s'enfuir vers les escaliers pour allés dans sa chambre.

Prov Jung

Pendant le souper je ne me préoccupe pas de Valéri, mais plutôt de Robin il a refuser de sortir de sa chambre pour venir souper, maman lui a préparer une assiette a lui a amener.

-Jong Vave aque mou vu Roro pa dit Valeri

agée de 11 mois elle dit des mots, mais pas compressible je crois que j'ai compris se qu'elle veut me dire «Jung viens avec moi pour voir Robin». Je l'ai pris dans mes bras après le repas fini et on ses dirigés vers la chambre de notre grand frère. Je cogne a sa porte et il a u aucune réponse, mais la porte s'ouvre je rentre et voit notre frère coucher dans son lit dos a nous.

- Que veux-tu Jung dit-il sans nous regarder

-Valérie voulait te voir et je voulais voir si tu allais bien, se que Cédric a dit ta vraiment blesser pas vrais

-Je n'aime pas qu'il me rappelle que ressemble a personne a par vous deux.

Ces vrais Katherine, Cédric, Coralie et Gaëlle sont blonds et moi et Valérie on est noir, mais Robin lui il est blanc avec des mèches noirs. En plus ses traits du visage se ressemblent plus au notre que ses frères et sœurs, mais le plus bizarre ses que nos parents ne l'on ne pas adopter, je me sens mal pour lui. Tout à coup Valérie commence a crier le nom de Robin et tend ses petits bras vers lui, grand-frère se lève et la prend dans ses bras, bizarrement Valérie se blottie dans son cou et une de ses mains caresse ses cheveux. On dirait qu'elle voulait le réconforter. Robin se recoucher sur son lit laissent Valérie continuer à la réconforter, je décide de suivre son l'exemple et de me m'être au côté libre de mon frère et de le serrer dans mes bras. On est resté comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.


End file.
